1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coolers, and more particularly, to those coolers that maintain the beverages in containers cold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,875 issued to Kieler. However, it differs from the present invention because it actually teaches away from the invention by taking steps to prevent any contact between the containers and the water produced by the melting ice. See lines 24-26 of column 1.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.